Vortex
or 5,000 |Costicon = |Value = $40 |Level = 15 |Weapon Number = 37 |Img = |Hardpoint = Medium |WeaponLevel = 1 |Damage = 1,933 per missile |Range = 350m |Reload = 10 seconds |Capacity = 6 missiles |Unload = Instant |Icn1 = Explosive |Icn2 = Lock-on |Icn3 = Volley |Icn4 = Magazine |Icn5 = Homing |Icn6 = }} Introduction The Vortex is a close-range (up to 350 meters) medium homing missile weapon. Strategy This missile launcher is a homing weapon, meaning it requires a target lock. This makes it able to fire while you are slightly facing away. The required target lock also takes some time, which can be fatal for the robot wielding it when facing an enemy up close. The Vortex is very similar to its light counterpart, the Aphid. They share the same flying trajectory, range, reload time, and have high burst damage. They cannot bypass energy shielding. This weapon should be used similarly to the Aphid, using cover to protect the robot, and should not be used in exceedingly close range. The Vortex is well paired with other weapons of its range of 350 meters, particularly its light counterpart the Aphid. A possible build could be a Griffin with two Vortexes and two Magnums, instead of the commonly seen version, with two Tarans and two Aphids ("Stuka"). Another setup, which could be regarded as an upgraded version of the "Mini-Nuke Patton" would be a Griffin with two Vortexes and two Aphids . When an opponent has an Ancile on low health, one should fire their Vortex and/or Aphid weapons individually, as to deplete the Ancile before the other missiles hit. This is because if all missiles hit at the same time, the shield will be fully depleted but will have absorbed the extra damage due to the timing. Mark I Statistics / 5,000 |level-01-time = |level-02-damage = 2133 |level-02-cost = 100,000 |level-02-time = 1 hour 30 minutes |level-03-damage = 2333 |level-03-cost = 200,000 |level-03-time = 2 hours 30 minutes |level-04-damage = 2567 |level-04-cost = 400,000 |level-04-time = 6 hours |level-05-damage = 2817 |level-05-cost = 2,000,000 |level-05-time = 12 hours |level-06-damage = 3100 |level-06-cost = 3,000,000 |level-06-time = 20 hours |level-07-damage = 3400 |level-07-cost = 4,000,000 |level-07-time = 1 day 12 hours |level-08-damage = 3733 |level-08-cost = 8,000,000 |level-08-time = 2 days 12 hours |level-09-damage = 4100 |level-09-cost = 13,000,000 |level-09-time = 3 days |level-10-damage = 4500 |level-10-cost = 25,000,000 |level-10-time = 3 days 8 hours |level-11-damage = 4950 |level-11-cost = 35,000,000 |level-11-time = 3 days 18 hours |level-12-damage = 5450 |level-12-cost = 45,000,000 |level-12-time = 4 days |total-upgrade-cost = 135,700,000 |total-upgrade-time = 19 days 20 hours }} *The damage column shows the damage each individual missile (out of 6 missiles) Mark II Statistics |level-01-time = 0 |level-01-damage = 5450 |level-02-cost = 1,000,000 |level-02-time = 12 hours |level-02-damage = 5550 |level-03-cost = 2,000,000 |level-03-time = 1 day |level-03-damage = 5650 |level-04-cost = 4,000,000 |level-04-time = 1 day 12 hours |level-04-damage = 5750 |level-05-cost = 16,000,000 |level-05-time = 2 days |level-05-damage = 5850 |level-06-cost = 16,000,000 |level-06-time = 2 days |level-06-damage = 5950 |level-07-cost = 16,000,000 |level-07-time = 2 days |level-07-damage = 6050 |level-08-cost = 16,000,000 |level-08-time = 2 days |level-08-damage = 6150 |level-09-cost = 16,000,000 |level-09-time = 2 days |level-09-damage = 6250 |level-10-cost = 16,000,000 |level-10-time = 2 days |level-10-damage = 6350 |level-11-cost = 16,000,000 |level-11-time = 2 days |level-11-damage = 6450 |level-12-cost = 16,000,000 |level-12-time = 2 days |level-12-damage = 6550 |total-upgrade-cost = 135,000,000 |total-upgrade-time = 19 days }} *The damage column shows the damage each individual missile (out of 6 missiles) Update History Poll Trivia *The Vortex is, in essence, a medium Aphid. *Vortexes, like Aphids, occasionally will hit the target and no damage will register. Therefore, it is recommended if multiple Vortexes are equipped to fire them one after the other, not all at once, to minimize this bug. *The name “Vortex” is a swirling rift of the elements. This corresponds with the nature of the missiles- they indeed fire in a cloud together, swirling in a circular motion as they fly. *Unlike the Aphid (which shoots white missiles), the Vortex shoots yellow missiles. *While many weapons which are basically heavier variants of lighter weapons have roughly equal damage per projectile and more projectiles, Aphid, Vortex and Thermite have a decreasing number of higher-damage projectiles. Navigation